Quatre's Temper-tantrum
by Loa
Summary: Quatre has a temper tantrum bcuz wufei's a mean poo head


Dislcaimer: This is my first fanfic to be posted, and I have no clue how much improvement I will need. If you have any suggestions or ideas I'd gladly accept the help. Don't forget to keep your eye open for anymore of my fanfics and also my friend her name is Me Love Tea. Heehee ^_^ hope you enjoy… oh yeah and I don't own characters blah…blah…blah… if you dare to copy any characters I have created I, CoyoteRyoko, will be forced to hurt you! Hahahahha!  
  
The Gundam boys are all sitting in the jail of one of the Oz bases (note: its when they all got captured and junk). Quatre is smashing to rocks together extremely hard and isn't his normal happy self. Heero as always is sitting quietly in a corner while wufei somehow managed to find a video game and TV in the cell. Trowa sits across from Heero also in utter silence. Wufei plays as Duo waits his turn…  
  
Duo: Hey Wufei can I play!?  
Wufei: No, no you cannot that would be an injustice on my part for I have gotten to level 5!!!!! Wahahahaha!  
Duo: ummm……right so can I play? :::Wufei pauses and thinks a few seconds:::  
Wufei: hmmm….i suppose  
Quatre: :::continues to smash rocks into smaller and smaller pieces, his expression getting sadder and more grotesque:::  
Duo: :::stops talking after quatre smashes a paricularly large rock::: hey whats wrong with him?  
Trowa: Apparently one of you has done something to upset him  
Duo: Now who would go and do a thing like that?  
Quatre: :::stands up and chucks a large rock at the cell wall::: Wufei how could you!?  
Wufei: :::continues to play his game::: yes level 7!!!  
Trowa: hmmm apparently Wufei has done something to upset Quatre  
Duo: woah! Hey Wufei what exaclty did you do to Quatre?  
Wufei: :::continues to play his game::: have you no integrity? I have done nothing to that woman of a boy  
Quatre: :::starts crying::: Why do you have to be so mean Wufei!?  
Wufei: I guess that's just the way I am   
Quatre: I can't belive you could be so mean!  
Duo: ha! I could!  
Wufei: You pansies I didn't do anything why do you listen to that cry baby?  
Quatre: Because they're my friends! Aren't you guys my friends? You are arent you?  
:::everyone pauses:::  
Trowa: …….of course we're your friends Quatre  
Wufei: yeah why would we lie?……hehehe…..hehehehahahaha!!!!  
(now by then poor Quatre could only take so much more and as you can believe he was like a bubble about to bust)  
Quatre: I HATE YOU ALL!!! No one loves me! Im just a poor miserable boy lost in a world of misery and despair!  
Duo: :::starts laughing::: that's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard!  
Quatre: :::pulls out some scissors from nowhere::: You know what I think is pathetic Duo? The fact that everyone appears to like you the hapy lil gay guy!  
Duo: wait…what are you talking about?  
Quatre: don't tell me you don't know! :::Quatre starts approaching Duo:::  
Duo: hey what are you gonna do with those? :::Quatre gets an evil glint in his eye::: Quatre?……what are you doin?  
Quatre: :::gets within snipping distance of Duo's hair::: Duo come here I wont hurt you I promise….  
Duo: :::backs away::: please don't…please…someone?…anyone…HELP ME!!!  
(Quatre starts chasing Duo around in the extremely small cell always missing. What a surpise)  
Trowa: The odd part is somehow you managed to get out of this. How exactly did you do that?  
Wufei:…….  
Trowa: hmmm I see  
(after a long time Quatre finally gets tired out and stops chasing Duo. Duo's hair is now falling out of the braid and large klumps are missing)  
Duo: Geez Quatre I never saw this side before  
Quatre: :::bends over panting:::  
Duo: you aren't supposed to chase me I didn't do anything. I didn't do whatever wufei did. It's not my fault!  
Quatre: I'm sorry Duo I guess I just got a little angry that's all  
Wufei: :::has finished the game and is now laying on a mysterious green flannel couch(don't ask me)::: weakling  
Quatre: :::makes another sad face:::  
Duo: :::turns to look at wufei::: what exactly did you do?  
Wufei: I used the last of the toilet paper  
Duo: YOU JERK!!!  
Heero: :::stands up and walks over to the opposite wall, reaches in his pocket(don't ask me), pulls out a small device and hooks it to the wall. Then backs up and waits::::  
  
KABLAMO!!!!!  
  
All gundam boys stand staring around wide eyed  
  
Duo: hey! Why didn't you let us out in the first place!?  
Heero: :::pushes by::: get out of my way I have to go to the bathroom!  
Heero runs to a near by tree (once again don't ask me) and relieves himself  
  
The end  
  
So what did you guys think? I had trouble thinking of a real problem so it's kinda dorky anyway the next one will be better I promise! I need some topics though any topics. Thanx for reading! ^_^  



End file.
